


Long Distance Calls

by Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings (StarlightXNightmare)



Series: Let Me Help Pick Up the Pieces [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: (kinda), Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/Anarchist_Puppet_on_Strings
Summary: Marvin is on a tour and Jackie misses his datemate.





	Long Distance Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to edit holy cow but!!! Fluff!!! I'm on a fluff roll!!!

Jackie bounced his leg up and down impatiently as the white dots on screen grew and shrunk. He’s excited: he hasn’t seen Marvin in a few days and that was via laptop. He wished he could see him in person but he was in New York currently.

The dots continued to appear and disappear, only increasing his anticipation. It always took the other a bit to answer, so he wasn’t too worried.

Then the call connected and he was met with Marv’s face. The first thing he noticed was the other wasn’t wearing his signature mask. The second being he’s frowning gently though that wasn’t too uncommon.

Jackie couldn’t help but grin at the sight of him. He misses him so much. “Hey!”

His frown melted away, the tired look in his eyes turning into something gentler. “Hi, Jay!”

“How’re ya doing?”

“Same old, same old. I’m a bit tired from the latest show, but otherwise fine.”

“How’d the show go?” The hero asked. Hearing the other talk about his shows was always something Jackie enjoyed. Marvin just lit up.

“Great! I was a bit worried feeling in the neutral zone for a show again but I think the braid and glitter threw people off!”  ~~He~~  They said, sounding genuinely excited, digging through their bag and pulling out a pack of wet wipes.

He couldn’t help but smile softly at them. Silence took over their conversation.

“So… how’s New York?” Jackie asked, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve.

Marvin hummed distractedly, wiping the makeup off their face. Their scars were visible now. “Okay, I guess. It’s certainly a lot bigger than home. It’s quite pretty at night I suppose. There’s just… a lot more people than I’m used to.”

Instead of pointing out how they called Kalifall their home, Jackie scrunched his brows together. “Oh, well… did ya like performing there?”

The magician shrugged, the dirty wipe in their hand going up in cyan flames. “Sort of. People are quite rude but there was a much larger audience than I thought, so that was nice.”

The hero hummed, burrowing further into his dragon onesie. He normally only wore it when Marv is gone. It’s red and has black horns and wings and a cute face on the hood. He had jokingly bought it when Marv picked out a sparkly unicorn onesie. He never expected to seriously wear it but here he was.

“Has anything happened while I’ve been gone?” They asked, undoing their black tuxedo.

The sight of the sheer amount of glitter dusting it made Jackie cringe at the thought of getting it cleaned. On the other hand, their brown, green, and silver hair is still full of pink glitter. He thinks it’s cute. He had to shake his head and actively focus on the question.

“Nah, not much really. The Puppets vandalized some stuff and ended up stabbing someone, but otherwise nothing else has happened.”

“That’s good. Well, not the stabbing but-”

Jackie chuckled, chin propped up on his hand. “I know what ya mean, Mar, don’t getcha panties inna twist.”

Marvin huffed, pulling their dress shirt over their head and tugging their pants off. They pulled on a mint spaghetti strap tank top and some neon orange shorts on.

“You doing alright?” Marvin asked suddenly, startling Jackie.

He knew what they meant. They both were aware of the fact that he didn’t do very well alone. It made him more reckless and less upbeat.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “I jus’ miss you is all.”

“Well-” Marvin said, pulling their ponytail out and running their fingers through their hair, shaking some glitter out-”I’m heading back home tomorrow.”

Jackie couldn’t help but perk up at the reminder. Marvin had been gone over five weeks, and the apartment is much emptier without them—now that Jackie actually knew what it’s like having someone else besides him living in the apartment.

“Thank christ, takin care of your lil hellspawns is exhausting,” Jackie laughed.

“They’re angels!” They argued, settling back down into the hotel bed.

Jackie narrowed his eyes. “One of them fucking bit me!’

“You were handling them wrong then!”

“I beg to differ.”

Their eyes were cold. “Then beg.”

They dissolved into a fit of chuckles and giggles before they tapered off into a comfortable silence.

“Hey, what time is it for you?” Marvin asked.

Jackie debated about lying but the other could just look it up anyway. “Around 3 am.”

“Seriously, Jay? Don’t you have patrol?”

He grinned. “I went out a lil earlier so I could talk with you!” The way the other’s face softened made his cheeks warm.

“Okay, well, it’s still 3 am. And you should be sleeping. Even firecrackers need a break.”

He yawned, feeling too tired to point out that firecrackers kept going until they died once the fuse was lit. “Okay, okay,” he relented, leaning back against the wall while shifting the laptop in his lap. He raised an eyebrow seeing Marvin settle further back onto the bed.

“Not gonna wash the glitter outta your hair?”

They huffed tiredly, rolling their eyes. “Nah, too tired to deal with that. Don’t think the drain would like so much glitter being forced down its throat.”

Jackie chuckled before yawning again, humming contentedly when his jaw cracked. “Well, I don’t think housekeeping is gonna be happy with ya.”

Marvin laughed and the sound made Jackie’s heart melt. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“You don’t think about a lot of things.”

“Hey, fuck off!”

He smiled, eyes drooping as he yawned yet again.

“Seriously: sleep, you dork.”

He whined, “I dun wanna! That means we have to hang up!”

Marvin shot him a sideways look as they yanked a charger out of their suitcase and hooked it up to their laptop. They smiled impishly. “Who said anything like that?” Setting the device on the nightstand, they rolled over and rested their head on their arm. They stared at Jackie with half lidded dark blue eyes hidden behind long lashes. “Now sleep.”

He groaned, shoving several things off his nightstand and onto the floor to make room for his computer. Marvin raised an eyebrow and gave him a deadpan stare.

“Oops?” He tried sheepishly.

They sighed, letting their eyes fall shut. “Goodnight, Jay,” they mumbled.

“Night…” he whispered back, scooching under the covers and rolling to face the camera.

While Marvin fell asleep rather quickly, getting comfortable is easier said than done. Jackie’s heart hurt at the separation and the bed felt unnaturally empty and cold. The only thing that made it hurt a little less was watching his partner sleep. The deep breaths the other drew in and the slow exhales helped him loosen up.

Although Jackie stayed up later than Marvin, he ended up falling asleep a while later, his soul longing for his partner on another continent.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve held on this story for so long because I kept making edits and it still never felt right??? Still doesn’t but I’m posting anyways!!! It’s been in my docs for weeks!!!


End file.
